Power Sparks
Power Sparks are a form of energy in Wasteland. They are used to power up the Projector Screens to OsTown, Tomorrow City, Ventureland, and Bog Easy, as well as the hidden entrance to Walt's Apartment. Before the Thinner Disaster all the energy was in a machine in Mean Street, but when the accident happened, the energy was scattered around Wasteland in the form of Power Sparks. You can find them in stores, hidden in the minor hub worlds, or as rewards for certain quests. Power Spark Locations Mean Street *Casey- Given after you complete the "Find Casey's Key" Quest. *Museum- Can be traded for Hook's Cutlass. *Museum- Can be traded for Telephone's Gear. (if you dismantle the phone) *Emporium- Can be bought for 50 E-Tickets after returning from Mickeyjunk Mountain. *Emporuim- Can be bought for 100 E-Tickets after returning from Mickeyjunk Mountain. *Emporium- Can be bought for 150 E-Tickets after returning fom Mickeyjunk Mountain. *Emporium- Can be bought for 200 E-Tickets after returning from Mickeyjunk Mountain. *Usher- Given after turning in eight Film Reels. *Horace- Given after completing the "Detective Mickey I" Quest. *Horace- Given if the Ice Cream Cake was delivered to him. *Pete- Given after completing the "Bunny Roundup I" Quest. *Markus- Given after rescuing him from the Spatters. *Oswald- Given if you redeemed the Spatters that held Markus captive. *Horace- Given if you completed the "Find Dog Tags" Quest. *Horace- Given after completing the "Detective Mickey II" Quest. *Pete- Given if you completed the "Redeem Petetronic" Quest. *Pete- Given after completing the "Bunny Roundup II" Quest. *Bunny Kid- Hit him with Paint/Thinner to force him to cough it up. *Bunny Kid- Hit him with Paint/Thinner to force him to cough it up. *Bunny Kid- Hit him with Paint/Thinner to force him to cough it up. *Horace- Given if you completed the "Find the Missing Pirate" Quest. *Horace- Given after completing the "Detective Mickey III" Quest. *Pete- Given if you completed the "Redeem Pete Pan" Quest. *Pete- Given after completing the "Bunny Roundup III" Quest. *Horace- Given if you completed the "Find Constance Hatchaway's Hatchet" Quest. *Horace- Given after completing the "Detective Mickey IV" Quest. *Pete- Given if you completed the "History of Colonel Pete" Quest. *Pete- Given after completing the "Bunny Roundup IV" Quest. OsTown *OsTown- Hidden on top of the right window on Mickey's house. *OsTown- Thin out the chimney on the Gag Factory. *Abner- Given for completing the "Thin the Gag Factory" Quest. *Gilda- Given if you return her climbing axe. *Gilda- Given for completing her Ostown time trial race. *Telephone- Given after completing the "Mickeyjunk Mountain Phone Network" Quest [http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Ventureland Ventureland] *Ventureland- Hidden on the ledge behind the Projector Screen. *Ventureland- Behind the Treehouse. *Gilda- Given for completing her Ventureland time trial race. *Animatronic Daisy- Given if you repair her. *William- Given if you used Gremlin Buzz to permanantly dry the Thinner River in the Jungle and if the pirates left. [http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Bog_Easy Bog Easy] *Bog Easy- Turn left at the end of the street. *Bog Easy- On the roof of the house that Milicent is knocking on. *Gilda- Given for completing her Bog Easy time trial race. Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Collectibles